Happy Shampooing!
by xLupinxLoverx
Summary: James and Sirius are bored. So they decide to play a prank on old Snivelly...


**Disclaimer: Think I own Harry Potter? Go to a mental home.**

**Just had this idea…just had to write it.

* * *

**

'Prongs' whined Sirius like a pathetic baby. 'I'm SO bored!'

'Shut up Padfoot. I'm busy' James replied, not looking up from his book.

'Oh yeah?' Sirius scoffed. 'You? Reading a book? Why? What are you reading?'

Sirius peered underneath James, checking out the title of the book.

'Wizard Contraception!?' Sirius shouted loudly.

'What? Really?' James shrieked. He quickly turned the book over to see the title. For once, Sirius was not lying. James' face went an alarming shade of red and he quickly stuffed the book out of sight.

'What were you really doing?' asked Remus, with a curious expression, mixed with humor and embarrassment for his friend.

'IwaslookingatLilyEvansokay?' gabbled James quickly, without pausing for breath.

'There's nothing to be ashamed of Prongs. Pretending to read a book while really checking out a girl? It's _honorary_' explained Sirius.

Remus tutted and rolled his eyes, while Peter gave out a nervous giggle. James simply smiled.

'You said you were bored Padfoot…' James' voice trailed off.

'Yes?' asked Sirius impatiently, while tapping his fingers on the soft ground.

'Well…tonight I have an idea for trouble…'

_**That evening…**_

'We need to wait outside the Slytherin corridor for when he comes back. Most of the rest of Slytherin will be coming, so we will have a nice crowd to watch our little…show. Shall we go through the list?'

'Invisibility cloak?'

'Check'

'Marauders Map?'

'Check'

'Supply of our…secret ingredient?'

'CHECK!' Sirius squealed.

'Padfoot, that was the most girly thing you have ever done. Is there something you'd like to tell me?' James asked, with a mock-serious look on his face.

'Shut up you stag. Let's go' said Sirius.

The two boys crept through the corridors of Hogwarts, leading to the dungeons. They found the entrance of the Slytherin common room, and they sat down next to it, still covered by the invisibility cloak. They both drew their wands, and James brought out a mysterious bottle with the lid off.

'Do you want to levitate this?' James gestured to the bottle. 'Or do you want to _levicorpus _him?'

'I want to _levicorpus _him. I will never tire of seeing his face when he gets lifted up wards. You can levitate the bottle' Sirius replied.

Suddenly, the boys heard the thud, thud, thud of the Slytherins trotting down towards the common room.

'Look' James said. 'I can see Snivielly coming…action time.'

Sirius poked the tip of his wand out the cloak, and he whispered '_Levicorpus'_

The effect was immediate. Snape was hoisted into the air, dangling comically while onlookers sniggered.

'_Wingardium Leviosa' _James muttered. The small pink bottle was now levitating its way out of the invisibility cloak, and into the crowd.

It rose above Snapes head, and then it slowly tipped to the side. Snape struggled to escape, but his attempts were useless.

The pink liquid was now slowly dripping over his face. He shut his eyes to stop it from trickling into them. He desperately tried to wipe it off his face, but without avail. Many people were laughing and pointing now, poor, helpless Severus, being mocked by people whom they could not see.

An exotic scent was filling the air; the pink liquid was indeed shampoo. It seemed as if _someone _or some _people _were trying to get across the message that Snape needed to wash his hair. And it worked.

'_Liberacorpus' _Sirius muttered. Snape landed on the floor with a dull _thunk. _Sirius and James deserted the crowd, laughing helplessly and running away under the invisibility cloak.

Snape spent the rest of the night in the school showers, scrubbing at his greasy head. The shampoo that James had used did not want to leave; it stuck to his head like a liquid hat. He frantically scoured his head all night, and sometime near midnight, he was eventually finished.

He went into the Great Hall the next day, scowling at everyone who got into his way. When Lily found out about this particular _incident, _James and Sirius had to hide from their fellow students for a week.

Lily can curse people very badly when she is angry.

* * *

**Review, please. If you do, you can spend a romantic afternoon with Snape. Hang on, that's not very tempting. If you review, you can spend a romantic afternoon with anyone in Harry Potter, even if it is Snape. Oh, and I will review one of your stories back :)**


End file.
